orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaurs
The minotaurs of Korinthia are strong in body, dedication and courage. They are at home on the battlefield, willing to fight just for the glories death. They combine a burning fury in battle with keen tactics that make them excellent commanders, admirals and shock troops. Horns and Hooves Minotaurs are barrel-chested humanoids with heads resembling those of bulls. Their horns range in size from about 1ft long to great, curling weapons three times that length. They often ornament their horns with metal rings or sheath them in metal to protect them from damage. Manes of shaggy fur extends down their necks and powerful backs, and males have long tufts of hair on their chins and cheeks. Their legs end in heavy, cloven hooves. Strength and Zeal Minotaurs are zealous and love battle. Hailing from all over the Korinthian Islands, they mastered the craft of shipbuilding and sailing. They raid and reave along the small villages and coastal towns that leave themselves vulnerable. Minotaurs are not raging fools like one would compare them to Grogan, but they are tactical and practical with their battle fervour. They hold their rage for when battle is on the rise. They are passionate, loving their friends and partners fiercely and they laugh loud and long at good jokes. The Myths and Legends Many belive the minotaurs to be vile creations of Baphomet, the Horned King. While the resemblance and traits are uncanny. The minotaurs have broken their chains that bound them to this demon prince. Every minotaur new born child is subject to a ritual known as the Reckoning that breaks the link between the child and demon prince. Minotaur villages are intricate forms of architecture. Labyrinths of thin and large halls built from marble and stone. Its foolish to enter one of their settlements uninvited. With a Horned Lord leading the village, deciding where to raid and what is best for their people this season. Minotaur Traits • Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. • Conqueror's Virtue. From a young age, you focused on one of the three virtues of strength, cunning, or intellect. Your choice of your Strength, Intelligence, or Wisdom score increases by 1. • Age. Minotaurs enter adulthood at around the age of 17 and can live up to 150 years. • Alignment. Minotaurs believe in a strict code of honor, and thus tend toward law. They are loyal to the death and make implacable enemies, even as their brutal culture and disdain for weakness push them toward evil. • Size. Minotaurs typically stand well over 6 feet tall and weigh an average of 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Horns. You are never unarmed. You are proficient with your horns, which are a melee weapon that deals 1d6 + your Strength modifier, piercing damage. • Goring Rush. When you use the Dash action during your turn and move at least 20ft, you can make a melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. • Hammering Horns. Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to shove that target with your horns. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5ft of you. Unless it succeeds on a Strength saving throw against a DC to 8 +your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier, you push it up to 10ft away from you. • Labyrinthine Recall. You can perfectly recall any path you have traveled. • Sea Reaver. You gain proficiency with navigator’s tools and vehicles (water). • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Korinthian.